


Beetle learns to love

by ThatinvertPokemon



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King, Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King Fusion, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Beetlejuice Has Mood Ring Hair (Beetlejuice), Demon Summoning, Falling In Love, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Multi, No Smut, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Protective Crowley (Good Omens), Rare Pairings, Slow Burn, u - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28123860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatinvertPokemon/pseuds/ThatinvertPokemon
Summary: Just a simple ship idea i createdNow here's a fic for it
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice) & Crowley (Good Omens), Beetlejuice/Crowley/Aziraphale
Kudos: 2





	Beetle learns to love

**Author's Note:**

> Notes   
> -Aziraphale and Crowley are not white  
> -They are together   
> -They do not have genitals   
> -Aziraphale still runs his bookshop

Aziraphale was an Angel who was proud, proud of what? His collection of First Edtion books. He adored his entirely library, every book he had was special too him, though he love his more rare titles just a tad more, just a bit higher.

So when he found a book be had never seen before from an odd short looking fellow, he of course brought it. The man claimed that to book was Ancient, in a strange language, never before seen and probably worth alot. To Aziraphale, financial gain didn't matter but he took interest in the book. Especially since it was in a "strage" language.

When he got home, he kissed his love, Crowley and showed off the book in question. For some odd reason, Crowley hissed and jumped back, like a cat that was spooked. "What's wrong my dear?" The angel asked.

"What is that?" The demon said, clinging to the couch. "Well it's a book i got off of a guy, said it was ancient and unheard of, I'm going to study it". Crowley frowned at that "you sure you wanna mess with it? Could be cursed or worse, not any special at all".  
"Nonsense" repled the Angel, shaking his head "i can handle disappointment dear".

"Well at least grab salt or whatever, case you accidentally summon something unholy". Aziraphale rolled his eyes "well if beelzebub comes out of the pages I'll be sure to let you know" his face then softened. "Crowley, I promise, if anything happens, I'll yell". He went over to his partner, kissed the top of his head and smiled.

The angel made his way to his home office "Be careful and don't get possed or anything!" Aziraphale chucked softly and waved him off.

Once in his study, he sat the book on his desk careful, put on his special gloves, got out his readinf glasses then sat at the desk. "Time to see what you're all about.." he mumbled to himself.

The pages were dirt but the words were clear, well he was able to see him at least.

Now, Aziraphale had been all over the world, he could recognize any language if you asked, he evem remember old and forgotten ones but this was new. Out of the thounsands of years he had been on earth, the angel hadn't seen something like this a day in his life. Strage.

So he carefully turned the pages, looking for something he could translate. It took till getting till the end before there was something written that Aziraphale could understand. "Thy be wary thus you say this nomen and be sorry"

Aziraphale stopped and read the words, written loudly 

"Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice"

Thunder

Crash

"It's showtime!"


End file.
